C A R R O T S
by Stupid Illusions
Summary: When a dumb carrot-top realizes his feelings and when he tries to help an oblivious midget realize hers too.  IchiRuki. IchigoXRukia! For: DanceOfTheWhiteMoon
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This is a story for DanceOfTheWhiteMoon. She won the contest! So she got this by request! Lawlz. Hope you like it! *May have a little OOCness*

**Disclaimer: **I am, nor will ever I be, the owner of Bleach. TT^TT

| C a r r o t s |

She didn't want to admit it, but as she thought more, she discovered that she really, REALLY, hated Mondays. _Why, you ask? _Well, her orange-headed, stupid, dumb, imbecile, friend always made sure she woke up. _How? It's happening right now._

_"Ichigo! You dumbass!" Rukia said as she covered her face with a pillow. Ichigo, on the other hand, kept on knocking on her window. He ALWAYS did this, which quite frankly, annoyed the hell out of Rukia._

_"Midget! If you don't wake up, you'll be late for school!" He yelled. Rukia mumbled as she got out of bed. She went to her beloved bathroom and later came out all dressed, in her uniform of course. Ichigo smiled, he never failed. He climbed down and waited for Rukia to come out. _

Rukia was not amused, and Ichigo could see. And when Rukia was not amused, Rukia would hurt a certain somebody. That certain somebody meaning the dumb carrot-top. The petite girl punched the poor boy in the guts. But no, he did not got hurt. He've known Rukia for a long time. And they were the best of best friends. Except the guy that came second was the stupid pineapple, baboon, Renji. Ichigo scowled. He did not like thinking of him.

"Hello? Earth to idiot." Rukia said waving her hand in front of the carrot.

"Huh? What?" The dumbfounded Ichigo asked. Rukia sighed, "You are such an idiot." Ichigo was scowling and smiling, if that was even possible.

Alas, they made it to school, without anyone (mostly Ichigo) dying. Rukia walked to her friends, Tatsuki, Rangiku, and Orihime. The said girl with the orange hair, just like Ichigo's, waved at the carrot. Ichigo with his famous scowl waved back, ignoring the girl. Orihime started to feel sad, but she ran back to her friends and hid her feelings.

Rukia said farewell to her friends as she went to homeroom, which nonetheless, Ichigo was in. "Yo Rukia!" Ichigo yelled as he ran up to the small girl.

"Ehh." Rukia said. Her eyes totally fixed on one guy. That one guy added to the list Ichigo was, well, jelous of. But he didn't really notice that, though. Not yet.

"Kaien!" Rukia said gleefully as she waved to the said boy. The guy waved back giving a smile. Ichigo scowled, even more. He sighed and sat down, which by

his bad luck, next to Kaien. Rukia sat behind them, next to the pineapple. Rukia laughed as Renji whispered something to her ear. Ichigo turned back. He glared at Rukia, and she proudly glared back.

"Okay class! Hush!" Their teacher, Ochi-sensei, yelled. The class became quiet.

Class passed by and soon it was time for lunch. Rukia slowly walked to the roof, next to Ichigo.

"You know, stawberry." She said looking down.

"Hmm?" He said looking at her.

"You've been acting so damn weird..." She said trailing off.

Ichigo slightly blushed, "What do you mean?"

"I mean the you've been constantly glaring at me, Renji, Kaien, and every damn person, or boy, that I talk to! You even glared at Ukitake-sensei! What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Baka! Tell me now or you die!" She said grabbing Ichigo's arm and tugging it, " We've know eachother for a LOOOONNNGG time."

"Agh." Ichigo said pulling his hand away, " I said it's nothing. N-O-T-H-I-N-G. Geez, midget."

"Fine." Rukia said opening the door to the roof. Chad, Uryuu, Orihime, Renji,Tatsuki, Hitsugaya, and Rangiku were already there chatting.

"Hi Kurosaki~kun! Kuchiki-san!" Orihime greeted. Ichigo grunted and nodded. Rukia smiled and waved.

'They're acting weird again.' Tatsuki thought, and she knew everyone was thinking this too, 'Why won't one of them admit there freakin' feelings?' She sighed, looking at the pair arguing again.

"They look awfully happy together." Orihime whispered with a sad smile. Tatsuki felt pity for the girl. Uryuu, on the other hand, pushed up his glasses and coughed.

The two finally stopped arguing and sat next to each other. She took a juice box, and even though she was 15, she had a hard time opening the box. Ichigo snickered as he took the juice box and poked the straw into the juice box. Rukia gleamed with happiness as she snatched it and drank.

Lunch ended and soon, everyone was going to their next class. "Rukia!" A red-headed man yelled from behind.

"Hello Renji." She said smiling, failing to notice a carrot watching them.

'Why do I feel like this?' Ichigo thought, 'What is this feeling in my chest? It burns...Agh...Nevermind.' He slowly walked to class, still thinking.

_Why do we think negative? Why can't we just accept our feelings? Why are we so oblivous?_

"Ahh...I'm tired." Rukia said as she walked side-by-side with Ichigo.

"Aren't we all." He scoffed, which earned him a direct hit on the head. Rukia sighed. After all these years, her friend, BEST friend, still kept secrets from her.

"Ichigo...I know you're not telling me something." Rukia said looking up at the dullard.

"I'm not." He replied.

_THWAK_

The sound of a small hand hitting a firm arm could be heard all the way to Pluto. Rukia was so mad that you could almost, just almost, see steam coming from her ears.

"Fine! Ichigo, if you can't trust me, then whatever! I can't believe you and...and...AHH!" Rukia yelled running away. She was hurt, but not as much as Ichigo was.

He really didn't know what was wrong with him.

'Why am I like this? Ever since 3 months ago, when stupid Grimmjow asked Rukia out, I felt this weird feeling. And I was actually glad she rejected him...But why?' Ichigo sighed. He took out the phone and texted Rukia.

"Hey, Are you still mad at me?" Ichigo typed into his phone.

Rukia was very mad at the strawberry. She just couldn't believe him. She threw a pillow at the wall.

'You shouldn't care Rukia. Ichigo is just being Ichigo. Why the hell do you have to care!' She thought. Her phone vibrated. Rukia frowned.

_New Message from Carrot-top:_

"Hey, Are you still mad at me?"

Rukia clicked the reply button.

"Yes." 

The phone vibrated again.

"I'm sorry."

Rukia smirked, this guy was just so...so...

"I know you are, but why won't you tell me what's wrong? I'm your best friend. Can't you trust me?"

Ichigo looked at the phone. He finally figured it out. He now knows why he felt that burn in his heart. He knew why he felt 'jelous' when Rukia was having fun with other guys. He figured it out. He...out of all the guys...fell in love with the midget. He smiled.

_New Message from The Midget:_

"I know you are, but why won't you tell me what's wrong? I'm your best friend. Can't you trust me?"

Ichigo's smiled grew wider. (Whoa, how unusual.) He had a plan.

"I trust you. I got to go. See you at school."

He closed his phone and took out his notebook.

'Let's start slow. I'm going to...yes...write.' He said as he started to write on the notebook. He tore the paper from the book and smirked, Rukia's in for a surprise.

Ichigo woke up the next morning didn't go to Rukia, but instead to the school. He walked and ignored the stares he received, but they ignored him afterwards.

'143, 144, 145...146!' He said as he slipped a piece of paper into the said locker.

Rukia walked to school and was relieved, but slightly disappointed that Ichigo wasn't walking with her. She sighed and went straight to her locker, entering her combination.

'10,28,0.' She thought as she entered it. But her eyes widened as a piece of paper slowly dropped to he feet.

The petite girl picked the paper up and unfolded it. She blushed, her face almost the color of Renji's hair.

The paper read:

_'I wish...that I could look into your eyes more often._

_I wish...that I could see that shade of purple more._

_I wish...that I could feel your head upon my chest._

_I wish...that you would be mine._

_-Your admirer._

_P.S. _

_Don't know who I am? Then meet me by the cherry-blossom tree at the back of the school after class ends. '_

She was really oblivous to who it was..

"Hey." Rukia jumped and turned around. It was just Ichigo. He smirked as his eyes landed on the piece of paper.

She flushed, "W-W-What! I-It's n-nothing!"

"Right, I bet it's anothe love letter from a stupid person that 'admires' you." He laughed. She just walked away, not caring.

She was fidgeting. It would be 2 more minutes until class ends, and she was going to meet her secret admirer.

'What color is his hair? His eyes?' Rukia sighed, why did she even care? Maybe it was Keigo and his tricks.

The bell rang and everyone ran outside. Ichigo was nowhere to be seen.

"Great...now I have to deal with this by myself.'' She mumbled.

She walked to the back of the school and found the tree.

Her eyes widened. "Hey."

"...Ichigo?"

**AN:** Oh yes, it's a cliffy! I'm soo badd. XD Anywayyss...It was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I decided to make another chapter or maybe more. I hope you like it so far. And sooo sorry for any mistakes..

Oh, and, for those who read my first story, New School New life, I'm putting that on hold until I finish this story. ^_^

Baiiz!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **And here it is! The second chapter! Hope I didn't make you guys wait too much! But, the wait was so long, aye? Sooo soorry. Gomen!

Thanks for all the people who added this story to their alerts/favorites!

gaia08: Oh thank you soo much!

Amethyst Skulkyrie: Tee-hee! Fluffy as unicorns, right?

DanceOfTheWhiteMoon: Ahh! I'm glad you like it! ^_^

Jiggary: :D Thank you!

Imou: And here you go! More for you!

Oh, and I know this is late, but I hope all the people of Japan will be okay! Nyah, I know some people there! I haven't contacted them yet!

**Disclaimer: **Not the owner of Bleach...EVER! Unless...somehow...a miracle happens! I don't own any songs mentioned too.

| C a r r o t s |

"I-I-Ichigo!" Rukia asked, "What are you doing here?" Ichigo's eyes looked at the paper in Rukia's hand.

"Well, I did promise to be here if you would come." He said, looking down at his feet. 'Ahh, calm down.' He thought.

Rukia turned bright red, "I-It's you? Y-You wrote this?" She raised the paper.

Ichigo nodded and a red tinge appeared on his face.

"Well-uhmm, actually...That's very sweet of you...Err." Rukia said, still blushing.

Ichigo looked up. His eyes met hers. The world felt like it stopped. It was very silent-

"I didn't know you felt this way for me, Ichigo, and...and-"

"It's okay, Rukia. It's okay if you don't feel the same way about me." He said faking a smile.

There was another pause.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

Rukia walked up to him. She looked up at his face. She smiled. She tiptoed and kissed Ichigo on the cheeks. Ichigo turned red.

"Thank you Ichigo."

Ichigo hugged her. They stayed like that for a long time.

"Ano, midget."

"What, stupid?"

They were still hugging.

"Will you be m-" Ichigo got cut off.

"AHHH! Oouch Keigo!" Tatsuki's voice was heard from behind a bush.

The midget and strawberry exchanged looks. They walked slowly toward the bush.

"Keigo? Tatsuki?" Rukia literally yelled.

"Uhh, hi, Rukia." Tatsuki said scratching her head.

"What the hell are you doing here Keigo!" Ichigo said grabbing Keigo's shirt.

Tatsuki stood up and grabbed Keigo from Ichigo, "Oi, it's nothing. Ahahaha, we better get going, right Keigo?"

"Yeah, right." Keigo smiled as he walked away with Tatsuki.

The two was left alone, once again. Rukia was red, and so was Ichigo.

"So...yeah." Ichigo said as he scratched his head.

"Hmm, what?" Rukia said, afraid to look at him.

"Ahh, never mind. You can go if you wish." Ichigo said.

"Okay, well I'll talk to you later." She replied as she started walking away.

!

Rukia smiled as she walked home. 'How in the world...' She thought. She walked inside her room feeling smug. Ichigo has feelings for her. Oh, how she wish she could be his. And him to be hers.

!

Ichigo felt smug, too. He was happy. He put a hand to his cheeks. 'Rukia kissed me on my cheek.'

'Ah! But Keigo and Tatsuki ruined the moment! I was gonna...I was gonna ask her to be my...girlfriend. Damndamndamndamndamn...'

'What can I do?' His eyes trailed to his guitar. He smirked. Rukia, you're in for another surprise.

!

Rukia yawned. She heard the birds chirp. 'Ahh.' She smiled, it was another day. The petite girl got up and got dressed.

!

Ichigo got up and scowled. But then he remembered. He touched his cheek. 'Rukia...' He got up and got dressed. He took his guitar and ran to school. He had to make it to school before Rukia and their friends.

!

"Bye Nii-sama." Rukia said waving good-bye to her brother.

She slowly walked to school, contented with the day. The sun was shining and there was a calm breeze. She arrived to school. "I wondered where Ichigo is..." She whispered. She shrugged it off and walked to class. She was surprised.

Everyone was there, even Keigo. She wasn't late, right? But, why...And then, he came out, with a guitar. Her amethyst eyes widened.

She tried to speak, but before she could open her mouth, the boy with the guitar strummed a tune.

"Hi  
Girl, you just caught my eye  
thought I should give it a try  
and get your name and your number  
go grab some lunch and eat some cucumbers" He sang. Some people snickered, Rukia was blushing.

"WHY, DID I SAY THAT?  
I don't know why.  
But you're smilin' and it's something' I like  
on your face, yeah it suits you  
Girl, we connect like we have bluetooth

I don't know why  
I'm drawn to you  
Could you be the other one so we'd equal two?  
And this is all based on a lucky chance  
that you would rather add then subtract

You and I  
could be like Sonny and Cher  
honey and bears  
You and I  
could be like Aladdin and Jasmine  
lets make it happen

La La's

Hey  
How've you been?  
I know that it's been awhile.  
Are you tired 'cause you've been on my mind  
runnin' thousand and thousands of miles  
Sorry, I know that line's outta style  
but you look so beautiful on that starry night  
loving the way the moonlight catches your eyes and your smile  
I'm captivated  
your beauty is timeless never outdated

I don't know why  
I'm drawn to you  
Could you be the other one so we'd equal two?  
and this is all based on a lucky chance  
that you would rather add then subtract

You and I  
could be like Sonny and Cher  
Honey and bears  
you and i could be like Aladdin and Jasmine lets make it happen

la la la

Babe  
It's been 5 years since that special day  
when I asked you on our first date  
I guess it's safe to say

You and I  
are better than Sonny and Cher  
Honey and bears  
You and I  
Are better than Aladdin and Jasmine  
We've made it happen

lalalalalala

Let me say  
You look so beautiful on our wedding day."

He finished the song. Everyone clapped, including Ochi-sensei. Rukia was smiling.

Ichigo kneeled while Rukia held her breath. He took out a case and opened it. There was a plastic ring with an amethyst stone. Rukia smirked, but her face was red.

"Rukia...Will you be my girlfriend?" Ichigo asked, with his typical scowl, yet his eyes were soft.

"Baka, of course!" She said smiling. Ichigo stood up and hugged her. Everyone 'awwed' and whistled.

Rukia was his, and him was hers. It was pretty much a happy ending...or is it?

A girl with auburn hair looked at them with sad eyes.

'No...no no no no NO! Kurosaki-kun is supposed to be mine...Why..' The busty woman thought as she tried to hold her tears. A boy with black hair and glasses looked at her...feeling pity.

**AN:** I know...really short chapter! But at least I made it! Anyways...I think there is 1 or 2 more chapters left. BTW, I have nothing against Orihime.

BTWA, the song Ichigo sang was 'By Chance, You And I' by JRA. Ell-ohh-ell.

Arigato-gozaimasu! Thanks for waiting and all the patience!

_Should I continue this?_

A) Yes

B) No


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Whao! It's been a looonnggg time since I updated. Gee…I've been really busy with school and lots of..problems.! But here it is! Hehe. :D I Hope you guys are still reading. AND THANKS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO ADDED THIS STORY and me TO THEIR FAVORITE/ALERT!

Zangetsu50: Oh yess, I continued!

Poof(got lazy to type): Hehe.

Ichigokonhitsugaya11: Awwh, thanks so much!

Topaz Skye: Yay! Mwuahahaha :D

Disco-Freak (): It will be a happy ending. ;D

**Disclaimer: **I is not thee owner of Bleach. ;3

| C a r r o t s |

Everyone is the room was happily chatting with the new couple. Smiles and laughter filled the room. They all failed to notice that Orihime had chosen to leave the room for her heart was hurting too much. Only one had noticed though, and he chose to follow her.

Tears flowed down her eyes. She knew that they were madly in-love with each other…but she couldn't accept it. She also loves him. Yet she knows they don't belong together. She didn't feel someone following her as she sat down in the middle of the hall. The figure came behind her.

"Inoue-san…" She turned around.

"Oh, Ishida-kun! Uh.." Orihime said wiping her tears.

Uryuu sat down next to there. They sat in silence, enjoying each other's company. 'Maybe there's someone else for me, other than Kurosaki-kun.' She thought as she looked at her companion. She smiled. 'Yeah…definitely.'

"We should go now, Inoue-san." Uryuu said.

"Sure." Orihime replied as she stood up. Uryuu grabbed her hand and they started walking together.

! LUNCH !

"I feel so sad!" Keigo wailed as his friends watched in amusement. "All the pretty girls are taken!"

The whole gang laughed. First, Ichigo and Rukia got together. Then, they found out that Uryuu and Orihime got together too. This was a day filled with romance.

"Tatsuki-chan! Be my girl!" Keigo asked, only to be punched by said girl. Everyone burst into laughter.

Ichigo and Rukia sat next to each other, both of them smiling.

"Heh, I didn't know you would fall for me." Rukia said.

"Well-" Ichigo was cut off by Rukia saying,

"But then again, I don't think any girl would put up with your stupidity!" Rukia said laughing.

"I don't know why I fell for you. I actually like girls who don't draw like a 4 year old!" He was punched.

"Serves you right!" Rukia said smugly. Ichigo just smiled. He was glad that things were still the same even though their a couple now.

"Wanna come over for dinner? The twins miss you, and I'm sure goatface misses you too." Ichigo asked.

"Sure." She said.

!

It was after school. Ichigo and Rukia started walking to the Kurosaki residence.

"I wonder what your dad's reaction would be when you tell them we're dating." Rukia snickered. Ichigo just rolled his eyes. Soon they reached their destination.

"We're home!" Rukia yelled as she entered. Ichigo chuckled.

"Ahh! Rukia-nee. It's nice to see you!" Yuzu yelled from the kitchen. Karin walked up to her.

"You're still putting up with this idiot?" Karin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, he is my idiot." Rukia said. Ichigo blushed.

Karin smirked, "That's nice to know."

"ICHIIIIIIGOOOOOO!" Ichigo ducked from his dad.

"What?" Ichigo asked irritated.

"Did I just hear what I just heard? Are you dating my third-daughter!~" Isshin said, no, yelled.

"Why yes, Kurosaki-san, we are dating!" Rukia answered smiling sweetly.

Isshin squealed. "Oh Masaki! I'm going to get grandbabies!"

Rukia laughed as Ichigo dragged her upstairs to his room.

"Geez, now he's never gonna stop talking about this." Ichigo said. Rukia was still laughing.

"Ugh…why did I even ask you out!" He was embarrassed. Rukia quitted down.

Ichigo looked at her and her pained expression.

"Whoa! Rukia…I'm sorry! Don't cry!" He said worriedly.

She laughed. "HAHAHAHAHAHA I FOOLED YOU!"

Ichigo had enough. She was just too cute. He pinned her down. Rukia blushed noticing the position they were in.

"Shut it, midget." He whispered into her ear. She got goose bumps.

"Make me!" She said. Ichigo kissed her. And guess what? That did shut her up.

The door opened. "Dinner is rea…dy…" Yuzu said but noticed the position her Ichi-nii and Rukia-nee were in. "Uh, sorry to bother you." She blushed and ran away.

Both of them got up. Rukia was smiling and she punched Ichigo.

"That's for making me shut up." She walked to Ichigo and kissed him."

"That's for making me your girlfriend." They both smirked as they walked downstairs.

Everything seemed perfect.

**AN: **That was short, but it was a happy ending right? Haha…again…sorry for the late update. But since it's summer, I have more time! WOO-HOO!

Now I need to update New School, New Life. I hope you guys enjoyed this story, especially DanceOfTheWhiteMoon since this is for you. ;D

Ja Ne~


End file.
